


Вальс меланхолии

by Tino_Fxi



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Canon, Ratings: R, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Fxi/pseuds/Tino_Fxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аш и Люк вернулись вдвоем из долины Татару, и все было бы хорошо, если бы не последствия. Ужасные головные боли сводят Люка с ума, и только один человек может помочь ему...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вальс меланхолии

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. При прочтении рекомендуется слушать Antonio Lucio Vivaldi – Adagio.  
> 2\. Посмотреть картинку: http://s017.radikal.ru/i427/1301/11/db286042b192.jpg

Наталия любила брать Аша за руку. Казалось, вот он такой неприступный и холодный – но лед быстро тает на солнце. Испытания, выпавшие ему, заставляли ее внутренне трепетать. Хорошо, что он оказался настоящим Люком, которого она помнила с детства. Но он, настоящий и красноволосый, предпочел называться другим именем, оставив свое имя реплике. Похожи они оба были только на первый взгляд. Волосы были разного цвета; лицо Аша было надменным и серьезным, а Люк всегда улыбался. Но в жизни ее несостоявшегося жениха появилась другая женщина, и это было хорошо. До тех пор, пока Аш не потерял контроль над собой. Потом Наталия стала избегать его.

 

Люк часто путешествовал с Гаем и Тией. Такая жизнь ему нравилась. Он достаточно просидел в золотой клетке, и семь лет, которые могли бы помочь ему узнать мир, ушли впустую. Но теперь, когда мир восстановил свое движение вперед, можно и наверстать упущенное. Море… он впервые увидел его после того, как перенесся с Тиа в Малькут. Море было прекрасным и волнующим, а жизнь казалась такой простой, что не стоило и утруждать себя раздумьями о ней. Некоторое время он жил с Тиа и Гаем в доме у моря, и это было восхитительно. До тех пор, пока не начала болеть голова. Бешеная жажда жизни стала понемногу растворяться в этих болевых водоворотах. Растерянный Гай обыскал все аптеки, чтобы найти необходимые средства, но результат был минимальный. Голос Тиа мог удерживать его в этом мутном болевом болоте, но с каждым днем Люк чувствовал, что надежда выбраться из него растворяется в очередных болевых вспышках. Им пришлось переехать в город. И однажды, когда Люк блуждал в своих кошмарных лабиринтах головной боли, неожиданно он увидел чей-то смутный образ. При одном взгляде на него боль внезапно утихла.  
Люк проснулся. Его безумный взгляд напугал Гая, сидевшего рядом. Этот образ не мог быть никем другим, кроме Аша. Люк помнил, как тот обернулся, и как развевались при отсутствии ветра длинные красные волосы. И как боль отступила, развеянная всего лишь неясными воспоминаниями.

 

Он причинил боль Наталии. Но ведь он и так слишком долго держал себя в тисках самообладания. Он забылся. Это реплику он мог ударить или совсем уж безобразно подраться с ним, но не с Наталией же. Реплика. Гениально. Нужно подраться с ним на мечах или пинка отвесить. Хоть учитель у них был один, копия никогда не выигрывал у Аша, в лучшем случае была ничья. Вроде бы и умений у него должно быть достаточно, и тело тренированное – не зря же своим телом светит, фанат короткой верхней одежды. Он сосредоточился, пытаясь понять, где его копия находится. Счастливый Люк, весело смеясь, размахивал руками и рассказывал что-то смешное, а сидевшие напротив Гай и Тиа слушали его, улыбаясь. Аш мгновенно разозлился. Вот почему лучше держать себя в руках или гневаться, а не быть обладателем такого дурацкого веселого лица. Страшно представить, что он мог бы выглядеть так же. Ага, это в городе он находится. Тиа начала что-то говорить, и Аш сосредоточился.  
\- Я и Гай завтра пойдем в другое место за новым лекарством, а ты отдохни.  
\- Но я тоже хочу пойти с вами!  
\- У тебя же всегда голова болит утром, а мы встанем совсем рано.  
\- Рано утром – это плохо, - заявил клон и уронил голову на сгиб локтя.  
\- Гай, на него всегда так действует спиртное?  
Ага, клон еще и алкоголиком стал. Чудесно.  
\- Это не страшно. Вот голова у него потом болит, это правда.  
Помехи в синхронизации не дали дослушать. Значит, завтра. В конце концов, они не виделись уже три года. Пора узнать, на что теперь способен реплика.

 

Он позорно сбежал от Наталии. Закутавшись в плащ с капюшоном, он рано утром выбрался из особняка. Злость в нем перехлестывала через край. Реплике же хуже будет, с головной болью Аш его отделает будь здоров. Толкнув дверь, Аш поднялся на второй этаж. По логике, именно здесь должна быть спальня. Тиа и Гай уже ушли.  
Люк лежал поперек кровати лицом вниз. Аш наклонился и поднял его голову за волосы.  
\- Что, хреновое самочувствие с утра, бестолковая копия?  
\- Отпусти волосы, - тихо, но угрожающе пробормотал Люк. – Что ты тут забыл?  
Аш разжал пальцы, и короткие пряди выскользнули. Его собственные волосы не были такими мягкими.  
\- Шел мимо, думаю, жив ты еще или нет? Никак не пойму.  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Не хочу.  
\- Поговорить не с кем? Решил потешить самолюбие, издеваясь надо мной?  
\- Вроде того. Не думал, что ты поумнеешь.  
Люк, не обращая на него внимания, встал с постели и стал искать одежду.  
\- Надоел ты мне. Чего уставился? Твое тело такое же.  
Аш немедленно отвернулся.  
\- Да уж получше будет.  
Вид у реплики был неважный. Мутный взгляд, неловкие движения. Кое-как перепоясавшись мечом, он вышел из спальни, игнорируя сидящего на постели Аша. Тот, раздраженный таким поведением, пошел за ним. Люк остановился только тогда, когда зашел далеко в лес. Потом прислонился спиной к стволу дерева и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Так зачем ты пришел?  
\- Чтобы еще раз убедиться, насколько ты похож на растение.  
\- Тебе-то что с того?  
\- Зачем ты привел меня сюда?  
\- Ты сам сюда пришел.  
\- За тобой я шел.  
Люк внезапно прищурился. Злость подкатила к горлу, удушливая и жаркая. Выдернув из ножен меч, он наставил острие на Аша.  
\- Доставай свое оружие, я тебя на куски порублю, самодовольная скотина!  
Аш скептически смотрел, как чуть подрагивает меч в руке копии.  
\- Сам напросился!  
Он отскочил в сторону. Меч Люка свистнул у его шеи. Аш внезапно потерял равновесие и нелепо взмахнул руками, хватая край одежды клона.  
\- Какого?... – заорал тот, покатившись вместе с Ашем по склону. Сцепившись, они старались приложить друг друга головой о землю. Люку удалось ощутимо ударить Аша, но склон резко пошел под уклон, и копия со всей силы ударился головой о торчащую корягу. Его пальцы железной хваткой впились в Аша. Прокатившись почти целую вечность, они наконец остановились. Люк безжизненно навалился на Аша.  
\- Эй, а ну встань с меня!  
Реплика не отвечал, и Аш резким движением сбросил его с себя. Лицо копии было залито кровью. Меч его потерялся.  
\- Эй, ты живой? – он осторожно потормошил его за плечо. Люк застонал и обхватил голову руками.  
\- Голова так болит, - прошептал он.  
Внезапно злость Аша испарилась. Разве можно считать противником это жалкое существо, которое скорчилось в позе эмбриона от боли? Почувствовав укол совести, Аш снова перевернул клона на спину. Это из пореза на лбу столько крови натекло. Он легкими движениями ощупал голову клона.  
\- Череп не треснул, радуйся, что спинной мозг не вытечет.  
Люк, застонав, быстро выбросил вперед руку и отвесил Ашу тяжелую оплеуху. Красноволосый отшатнулся.  
\- Как мне больно, - прошептал Люк. – Тиа ушла, и Гай ушел. Оставь меня!  
Аш только открыл рот, как реплика медленно повалился на бок.  
Потеря сознания.

 

Люк пришел в себя от тупой боли в голове. Лоб почему-то был во власти божественной прохлады, и это было потрясающе. Тело болело. Ах да, он упал со склона. Вместе с Ашем. С усилием Люк повернул голову. Снова он. Но голова болит не так сильно, и лежать было удобно. Сфокусировав взгляд на чем-то красном, он застонал. Это Аш наклонился к нему, а голова Люка лежала на его коленях.  
\- Что такое?  
\- Сейчас сдохну, - пробормотал Люк. – Почему-то у меня не болит когда ты что-то говоришь. Скажи мне что-то еще.  
\- Растение. Ты как растение.  
\- Расскажи мне, как Наталия? Твои волосы такие яркие, что режут мне глаза.  
\- Я тебе сейчас завяжу их.  
\- Тиа, - мечтательно прошептал Люк. – Тиа любит завязывать мне глаза. На его бледном лице стал проступать румянец.  
\- Бездна тебя забери, - прошипел Аш. – С Наталией все в порядке. Окружена фрейлинами, важными делами, стреляет из лука. Я… обидел ее.  
\- И поэтому ты решил выместить злость на мне?  
Божественная прохлада исчезла со лба Люка.  
\- Было так хорошо, - пробормотал он.  
\- И как часто у тебя возникают проблемы с головой?  
\- Сделай так, чтобы лоб был холодный.  
Аш перекосился. Прохлада возникла снова. Люк поднял руку, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Его пальцы нащупали руку Аша.  
\- Твоя ладонь такая холодная, так приятно…  
\- На вопрос отвечай.  
\- Чем дольше я тебя не вижу, тем сильнее болит, - равнодушно отозвался Люк. – Это я сначала так думал, а потом Тиа сказала, что если наши воспоминания перемешались, рано или поздно кто-то станет зависеть от этого. Это я.  
\- Она ошиблась!  
\- Сейчас голова меньше болит. А еще не болит после малькутского вина. Но утром, после вина, болит просто чудовищно.  
\- Но наши воспоминания не перемешались. Мне, например, доступны твои в очень размытом виде.  
\- А твои для меня очень отчетливы. И хотя ты получил все, что хотел, тебе нравится приходить и унижать меня.  
\- На черта ты мне нужен, идиот?!  
\- Почему ты тогда приперся сегодня?  
Аш в ярости сжал кулаки. Как же бесит!  
\- Не убирай… пожалуйста, не убирай руку, - тихо сказал Люк, закрывая глаза. Лицо его было неестественно бледным.  
Что он говорил, что голос Аша держит головную боль в узде?..  
\- Я хотел рассказать тебе о Наталии, - сделав над собой усилие, выдушил Аш, возвращая руку на место. – Она почему-то решила отращивать волосы. По-моему, ей было лучше с короткими. Я, - Аш окончательно наступил на горло своим вспышкам гнева, - как ты знаешь, имею вспыльчивый характер, а Наталия очень настойчива. Очень настойчива. Очень плохой характер.  
Люк слабо улыбнулся. Какие откровения.  
\- И я не сдержался. Я причинил ей боль. Она же видела, что я не в настроении! Я все время вынужден сдерживаться. Она такая хрупкая. Не могу же людей убивать как раньше. К сожалению. Ты тоже разочарован во мне?  
\- Как я могу быть разочарован, если ничего от тебя не ожидал? Найди в себе силы извиниться. Наталия поймет.  
\- Ты головой сильно ударился. И у тебя лицо было все перепачкано, я еле оттер.  
\- Спасибо, Аш.  
\- Что там, болит еще голова?  
\- Я, кажется, еще и сильно ударился, когда падал…  
\- Я вообще-то тоже не одуванчики собирал.  
\- Уже почти не болит. Тиа делает так, что боль проходит, но это временно. А еще когда я думаю о некоторых вещах, связанных с тобой, тогда тоже ненадолго проходит.  
\- О каких это вещах? – с подозрением спросил Аш. – Что за бред?  
\- О твоих волосах. Их цвет такой интенсивный, что помогает сосредоточится.  
\- Мне страшно думать, что еще за ерунда приходит в твою больную голову.  
Люк криво улыбнулся.  
\- Еще я думаю о чулках. Твои ноги в военных чулках – это незабываемо.  
\- Что ты сказал?! – заорал Аш, мгновенно отдергивая руку.  
Люк поморщился.  
\- Сам спросил. Можно подумать, ты не знаешь, как выглядят твои собственные ноги!  
Лицо Аша пылало.  
\- Хватит чушь нести!  
Люк повернулся и попытался встать, но в изнеможении оперся руками о землю.  
\- Я никогда не ждал от тебя того, что ты захочешь выслушать меня или понять. Я так хочу жить, Аш, но головные боли меня медленно убивают. Даже если это болезненно для меня и отвратительно для тебя, но твоя ладонь сделала то, с чем я справиться не мог. После того, как Лорелей спас нас обоих… нет, не то. Не знаю, что сказать. Иногда мне кажется, что моя жизнь – это всего лишь сон, а сам я умер еще тогда.  
\- Но ты не умер! – Аш сжал в своих руках руки Люка, которые тот тянул к нему. – Ты живой!  
\- Мне вот интересно, какие еще прикосновения будут спасительными?..  
Лицо Аша вновь сравнилось по цвету с помидором.  
\- Может, мне еще с поцелуями к тебе лезть?!  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Ты в своем уме?!

 

\- Я люблю Тиа.  
\- Я люблю Наталию.  
Люк боязливо дотронулся до волос Аша, стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом. Он закрыл глаза. Губы Аша легонько дотронулись до его губ. Горячие. Да кстати, потрясающие, стройные ноги в черных чулках с красными стрелками. И с золотыми стрелками тоже у бога-генерала имелись. Люк одной рукой обнял Аша за шею, а пальцами другой хотел дотронуться до его щеки, как почувствовал, что пальцы Аша зарылись в его короткие волосы и властно привлекли к себе еще ближе, а сильные пальцы сдавили запястье, не давая прикоснуться. Люк даже не думал, что бог-генерал может так целоваться. То есть, он раньше вообще не думал о поцелуях своего оригинала. Он приоткрыл глаза и тут же натолкнулся на его взгляд.  
\- Тебя нужно было назвать не Аш Кровавый, а Аш Великолепный, - прошептал Люк, осторожно касаясь сомкнувшихся губ Аша, прося еще один поцелуй.  
\- Неужели тебе не нравится целовать Тиа, что ты лезешь ко мне?  
\- Неужели ты настолько боишься себя настоящего, что пытаешься скрыть себя от Наталии?  
\- Ненавижу, когда ты отвечаешь вопросом на вопрос, - Аш сгреб в кулак короткие волосы Люка и оттянул ему голову назад. – Почему бы тебе не думать о ногах Тиа в чулках?!  
\- Потому что у меня так сильно болит голова, что я могу думать безболезненно только о том, что имеет к тебе отношение. Ты говоришь, что я тупой, а сам такой же.  
Аш укусил Люка за губу.  
\- Замолчи.  
В голове копии внезапно промелькнула мысль о том, что если Аш каждую ночь раздевается в своей спальне, медленно снимая свои длинные перчатки и чулки, то Наталии можно было только позавидовать. Люк почувствовал, что начинает краснеть.  
\- Я больше не буду спрашивать, о чем ты думаешь, - прошипел Аш. – На сегодня с меня хватит.  
Он оттолкнул реплику и в раздражении взъерошил волосы.  
\- Подъем займет больше времени, чем спуск, - хмыкнул Люк. – Мне еще нужно свой меч найти. Он критически осмотрел свою одежду. Белый плащ оставался таким только в воспоминаниях. Порванный и перепачканный во многих местах, он был похож на лохмотья.  
\- Несправедливо. Почему твоя одежда целее моей?  
Аш поморщился, вспоминая, сколько раз его же собственный меч пересчитал его ребра. Люк потрогал лоб рукой.  
\- Никак не пойму, где именно эта царапина, - недовольно пробормотал он.  
\- Вот здесь, - бог-генерал провел пальцем по его лбу. - Тиа избавит тебя от этого за секунду.  
\- Такое ощущение, что ты на мне съехал по склону, все тело болит. Но по сравнению с тем, как болела голова – это пустяки.  
Аш отряхнул одежду и несколько раз присел.  
\- У меня из-за твоего лежания ноги занемели. Время зря потерял.  
Люк нахмурился и упер руки в бока.  
\- Слушай, ты! Может хватить ныть о том, какой ты занятый? Весь в делах, да? Зато прогулялся ко мне, выкроил минуточку! Зачем тебе вообще было вспоминать о моем существовании?!  
\- Потому что мы связаны, идиот! – заорал в ответ Аш. – Еще от тебя осталось выслушать упреки относительно моего характера!  
\- Чем я хуже всех остальных? Если ты скажешь, что тем, что я только реплика, то так и останешься на одном своем умственном уровне, - он развернулся и стал карабкаться наверх. Жаль, что меч выпал из его руки при падении, а то он бы с удовольствием подрался бы со своим оригиналом.  
Почему мысли о Тиа не приносят облегчения, когда болит голова? Почему он вынужден думать про волосы Аша, ноги Аша или еще что-либо подобное? Люк не понимал, почему разум ведет его непонятной дорогой. С другой стороны, если такие мысли позволяют справиться с болью, то почему бы и не думать… об этом.  
Аш, нахмурившись, придерживал меч, карабкаясь наверх. Все же иметь возможность выпустить так долго копившийся негатив – это успокаивает. А реплика хорошо целуется. "Стоп", - мысленно взвыл Аш, спотыкаясь. Люк не оглянулся. "Это значит, что мне нравятся… мужчины?" Но ведь Аш никогда не замечал в себе таких наклонностей, да и вообще, семь мысленно безнадежных лет он думал о Наталии. А теперь ему вдруг, оказывается, нравится целовать свою копию. Все равно, что самого себя хотеть. Нарциссизмом Аш не страдал.  
\- Не могу найти, - пыхтя, обиженно произнес Люк. – Вот черт!  
Как хорошо, что он ищет меч и не может отвлечься на то, чтобы взорвать Ашу остатки мозга, по-другому же и не скажешь. Хотя, это только на первый взгляд кажется, что они одинаковые. Разное у них выражение лица. Люк питает слабость к белым вещам, Аш предпочитает черное с вариациями. Можно найти множество различий.  
Интересно, как реплика додумался до такого? Наверное, боль такая сильная, что можно и такое представить. Ведь при всей своей неприязни к собственной копии, Аш знал, что тот бесхитростный и искренний; при их первых синхронизациях он всегда ощущал его размытые сексуальные фантазии к Тиа и видел, как Гай, шутя, предлагал Люку научить того целоваться, и как тот с возмущением отталкивал смеющегося друга.  
Аш разозлился сам на себя из-за того, что пытается объяснить поступки реплики. Но и о том, что сказать Наталии, тоже не хотелось думать. Ведь он предупреждал ее, что лучше не подходить к нему, когда он зол или раздражен, что он себя не контролирует! Но Наталия хотела его утешить, а Аш окончательно озверел. Хотя он и часто обвинял своего реплику в непоследовательности и импульсивности, он был тоже подвержен этому. В итоге Наталия стала избегать его. Зайдя в тупик, Аш снова стал думать о Люке. Это что, придется всегда ложить руку ему на лоб или целовать его?.. Это был уже двойной тупик. Аш почувствовал, что скоро заработает себе такую же головную боль, как и у его копии. А ведь казалось, что хуже быть не может.  
\- Что там, не нашел свой меч?  
\- Нет еще.  
\- Скоро солнце сядет, будет бесполезно искать.  
\- Я стараюсь, - зло прошипел Люк.  
\- Я просто спросил, - как можно более равнодушно ответил генерал.  
В конце концов Люк с торжествующим криком запустил руку в очередную расщелину.  
\- Нашел! И как он только там оказался?..  
Аш промолчал, вспоминая свой спуск вниз. Реплика тогда так заехал ему локтем под дых, что можно было дух испустить в ту же секунду. Если бы он не выронил свой меч, то Аш продолжил бы катиться по склону отдельно от своей головы. Это реплике повезло: катился-то он без меча, да и карабкался обратно тоже без него. Меч нашелся почти в самом начале подъема; но все равно, воспоминание о том, как это улыбчивое лицо встретилось с корягой, заставляло внутренне вздрагивать. Люк быстро подтянулся на руках, вскарабкался наверх и протянул руку Ашу. Тот, обливаясь потом, растянулся на плато.  
\- Я думал, что бег по лестнице в башне Рем было худшим моим воспоминанием, - пробормотал Аш.  
Люк вытер снова перепачкавшееся лицо краем когда-то белого плаща.  
\- Это было ужасно.  
Аш с отвращением посмотрел на свою порванную одежду. Неаккуратность он терпеть не мог. Он провел рукой по волосам и вытряхнул несколько сухих веточек. Отлично. Он собрал волосы в хвост и ожесточенно встряхнул их. Отросшая челка мстительно упала на глаза и, как бог-генерал не старался, зачесываться назад не собиралась.  
\- Ты не хочешь ко мне домой зайти?  
\- Что я там забыл?!  
\- То же, что и сегодня утром, - хмыкнул Люк. – Ты в таком виде домой пойдешь?  
Аш заскрежетал зубами. Возвращаться домой в образе оборванца ему не хотелось. Но и идти к реплике…  
\- Да, в таком виде пойду, - с вызовом ответил Аш.  
\- Как хочешь.  
\- В другой раз зайду, чтоб ты порадовался, - сарказм в голосе Аша перехлестывал через край.  
Люк внезапно остановился и повернулся к нему.  
\- А ты можешь приходить, когда у меня голова будет болеть?..  
\- Что?!  
\- Ты глухой? – терпеливо продолжил Люк. – Ты сможешь приходить ко мне, когда мне плохо? Я могу приходить к тебе, если тебя мой дом не устраивает. Ты ведь можешь синхронизироваться со мной и сказать, когда тебе будет удобно.  
Аш мысленно застонал. Но, с другой стороны, от него не требуется ничего сложного, только класть руку на лоб реплике.  
\- Я тебе сообщу, когда буду свободен. Место встречи определим потом.  
\- Спасибо, Аш, - радостно улыбнулся Люк.  
Когда он вернулся, Тиа уже была дома.  
\- Люк, что случилось? – обеспокоенная Мистиалька вскочила из-за стола.  
\- Я упал, ничего страшного, - он замахал руками. – Просто пара царапин, мне ужасно повезло. Я такой неловкий…  
\- Снимай одежду, я сейчас буду тебя лечить, - слегка расслабилась Тиа.  
Люк был рад, что его слова не слышал Джейд. Некромант видел насквозь любую ложь, а внятно рассказать Тиа, что на самом деле произошло, он не мог.  
\- А где Гай?  
\- Он решил задержаться и проверить кое-что, должен вернуться через несколько дней. Мы будем совершенно одни сегодня.  
Люк улыбнулся.  
\- Это очень хорошо.  
\- А сейчас пошли в ванну, а то у тебя волосы тоже все в грязи. И одежда вся порвана…  
\- Неудачно упал. А знаешь, сегодня у меня совершенно не болит голова…  
Кажется, сейчас как раз пришло время подумать о Тиа в чулках.

 

Аш, добравшись до особняка, распрямил болевшую спину. Облив каждого попадающегося на глаза человека взглядом, полным презрения, он нарочито медленно прошествовал от ворот до дверей. Он заметил, как дрогнула занавеска в окне спальни Наталии. Что ж, еще лучше. Пусть тоже посмотрит на него в этом неприглядном виде. Надо было соглашаться с предложением реплики, но Аш просто не мог в очередной раз наступить на собственную гордость. Провались оно все в бездну! Раздеваясь в своей комнате, он страшно ругался, когда одежда задевала многочисленные порезы и синяки. Как он мог так оступиться, да еще и не заметить, что за его спиной обрыв? Меч он специально убрал с глаз долой, чтобы не искушать себя или зарубить несколько человек, или банально швырнуть им об стену. В ванне он расслабился настолько, что чуть не задремал. Волосы все спутались, и расчесать их стоило Ашу больших усилий. А в воде лежать было приятно. И спина перестала болеть. Очередное воспоминание о том, как он катился с проклятого склона и упал спиной на несколько выступающих булыжников, заставило его поморщиться. Отвратный день. Еще и реплика совсем помешался, раз полез к нему целоваться. Аш потрогал пальцами свои губы. Вот почему-то, когда он думал в таком аспекте о других лицах мужского рода, его неизменно тошнило, а вот с собственной копией не пойми чем заниматься – так ничего, самочувствие нормальное, не считая физического. Раздраженный и злой, Аш положил голову на бортик. Помутнение рассудка Люка для него оказалось заразным.  
В дверь тихо постучали.  
\- Оставьте меня, - прорычал он, стараясь держать себя в руках.  
\- Это Наталия.  
Аш глубоко вздохнул, стараясь успокоиться. Шансы он упускать не любил.  
Цокот каблуков принцессы приблизился.  
\- Аш, послушай…  
\- Да? – устало прикрыл глаза бог-генерал.  
Наталия присела на пол, и взяла в руки мягкую губку.  
\- Я была неправа, - тихо сказала она, смывая с его груди кровь.  
\- Я был неправ. Мне жаль, что так вышло. Я… не хотел обидеть тебя.  
Он повернулся, чтобы видеть ее лицо, и положил подбородок на скрещенные руки. Волосы немедленно сползли в воду.  
\- Я ведь волнуюсь за тебя… и когда ты приходишь в таком состоянии, не могу же сделать вид, будто бы ничего не произошло.  
Аш ощутил себя последней скотиной.  
\- Прости меня, Наталия.  
Принцесса улыбнулась.  
\- А сегодня что произошло?..  
\- Небольшая стычка.  
Не рассказывать же ей, как он сцепился с репликой и свалился в овраг.  
\- Ты не голоден? Я бы посидела с тобой.  
\- Я слишком устал, Наталия.  
\- Насколько – «слишком»?  
\- Не для ночи…

 

Через месяц Аш проснулся оттого, что реплика звал его. Все это время он был слишком занят и отодвинул свое обещание на неопределенное время, полагая, что почувствует боль своей копии. Но он не чувствовал и вскоре позабыл; этот сегодняшний зов был слишком отчаянным и вместе с тем безнадежным.  
\- Что такое? – немедленно отозвался Аш.  
\- Я… больше не могу терпеть, - прошептал Люк. Аш видел, что он сидит на кровати и сжимает голову руками. – Я даже спать не могу вторую ночь подряд. Не могу… терпеть…  
\- Ты знаешь, где находится мой особняк?  
\- В старой части города?..  
\- Именно. Я жду тебя утром у себя, - и Аш оборвал связь.  
Совесть кольнула его. Он мог видеть глазами Люка и вызывать его, но сам реплика мог только слушать Аша, удерживать его Люку не удавалось. Наталия во сне обнимала его, но сон пропал. Отголосок чужой боли зацепил бога-генерала.  
С утра дождь шел стеной. Аш сидел в библиотеке и ждал своего несчастного реплику. Говорить Наталии о его приходе он не стал.  
\- Аш, меня вызывает отец. У моей матери обострение болезни, - испуганная принцесса в спешке собирала вещи. – Это наверное займет месяц, если не больше…  
В какой-то степени все вышло неплохо. Наталия уехала, а дождь продолжался. Аш сидел в библиотеке и пил кофе, когда дверь открылась без стука.  
\- Долго же ты, - не оборачиваясь, сказал он.  
\- Я… старался, - глухо ответил Люк.  
\- Что такое? – начал терять терпение Аш, когда копия замер.  
\- Холодно, - пробормотал Люк.  
Аш повернулся. Реплика прислонился спиной к двери и опустил голову. С его волос капала вода; он казался насквозь промокшим.  
\- Ты что, зонт не мог взять?  
\- Я думал, мне станет лучше…  
\- Раздевайся. Что ты смотришь на меня? Или ты в мокрой одежде собрался сидеть?  
Люк покорно стал расстегивать пуговицы плаща, пока Аш приказывал принести сухую одежду и одеяло.  
\- Тебе лучше было бы в ванну отправиться.  
\- Я не хочу. Там слишком жарко.  
Люк кое-как переоделся под взглядом Аша.  
\- А где Наталия?  
\- Уехала к родителям сегодня утром. Иди сюда. Хочешь чего-нибудь горячего?  
\- Нет.  
Стараясь не злиться, Аш набросил на вздрагивающие плечи реплики теплое одеяло.  
\- Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Просто… положи свою руку… как тогда… - Люк положил голову прямо на колени Аша.  
Решив, что сейчас неподходящий момент, чтобы ругаться и кричать, Аш положил ладонь на его лоб. Горячий.  
\- Восхитительно, - тихо сказал Люк. – Ничего, если я так полежу?  
\- Ничего, - ровным голосом ответил Аш и глотнул кофе. Ведь и правда – ничего. Через несколько минут дыхание реплики выровнялось. Он заснул. Аш оказался пленником положения. Книгу он отложил, когда Люк пришел, и теперь, чтобы взять ее, нужно было стряхнуть рыжеволосую голову с колен. Больную голову. От нечего делать он стал рассматривать лицо реплики. Под закрытыми глазами залегли темные круги от недосыпа. От дождя рыжие волосы потемнели. Бездна, ну зачем он отложил книгу?..  
Когда Люк открыл глаза, мир показался ему совершенным. Боль ушла. Что-то мягкое щекотало ему щеку, и он осторожно повернул голову. Аш уронил голову на грудь и, казалось, спал; это длинные красные пряди касались лица.  
\- Аш? – тихо позвал он.  
\- Ммм? – тот немедленно открыл глаза. – Как я вижу, тебе уже хорошо?  
Его голос был хриплым от сна.  
Люк приподнялся и понял, что он лежал на жестких коленях своего оригинала.  
\- Ничего не болит, - радостно сказал Люк.  
\- Потрясающе, - Аш провел рукой по лицу и пригладил волосы.  
\- А где ты был целый месяц?  
\- Летал на «Альбиоре» по делам.  
\- Ясно… Я тебя почти не чувствовал.  
\- Я был далеко.  
\- Ты и сейчас далеко, - тихо произнес Люк, отвернувшись.  
\- Что? – Аш окончательно проснулся.  
\- Ничего.  
Бог-генерал залпом допил холодный кофе.  
\- Ты рассказывал Тиа о…?  
\- Нет.  
\- Наталия тоже ничего не знает. Теперь, пока я здесь, ты будешь каждый день приходить ко мне.  
\- Почему каждый день? Ты не занят?  
\- У меня отпуск.  
Люк, посидев еще немного, ушел. Если Аш будет проводить ему такую терапию целый месяц, может, головная боль пройдет совсем…

 

\- Ты ненавидишь меня за это?  
\- За что именно?  
\- Ну, что тебе нужно тратить свое время на меня, говоря твоими словами.  
\- Не зли меня.  
Люк покорно закрыл глаза. Ответа вряд ли стоило ожидать. Похоже, что Аш сам не знает его. Но так хорошо, когда он кладет ладонь на лоб!.. Даже свои перчатки снимает.  
\- Но все же… - сделал последнюю попытку реплика.  
\- Не мешай мне читать, - отрезал Аш.  
Самыми сложными для Люка были те минуты, когда нужно было преодолеть расстояние от дверей до дивана, на котором восседал Аш, и положить голову на подушку рядом с ним. Бог-генерал одаривал Люка тяжелейшим из своих взглядов, но тот перестал обращать на них внимание. Разве все это важно, если боль проходит? Но позже Ашу стало неудобно тянуть руку к нему, и он похоронным тоном велел реплике класть свою безмозглую голову к нему на колени. Когда левая ладонь нагревалась от жара Люка, Аш прикладывал правую. Даже в таких мелочах он был внимателен, никогда еще нагревшаяся рука не задерживалась надолго. Потом или он несколько раз спрашивал, перестала ли болеть голова, или Люк сам поднимался, говорил ему спасибо и уходил. Как правило, Аш ничего на это не отвечал, но Люк и не ждал ответа. Тоже, как правило. Сначала он нервничал, а потом стал просто засыпать. Аш, казалось, мог сидеть в одной позе часами, но Люк знал, что тот любит сидеть, положив ногу на ногу. Когда реплика почти физически ощущал внутреннее раздражение Аша, то тихо сидел рядом, опустив свою голову ему на плечо. Это, конечно, не могло сравниться с эффектом от ладони, но любое прикосновение к Ашу снимало боль. Как только рыжеволосая голова касалась его плеча, бог-генерал с видимым удовольствием закидывал ногу на ногу. Иногда он просто читал и пил кофе, а иногда слушал доклады, вставив в ухо маленький наушник, или отдавал распоряжения в небольшой микрофон. Слушать голос Аша, не вникая в слова, было почти так же хорошо, как ощущать его руку на своей голове. Все то время, что Люк находился у своего оригинала, никто не входил в библиотеку; любой напиток, который пил Аш, был принесен до прихода Люка.

 

\- Ну что, не проходит?  
\- Нет…  
Аш в очередной раз призвал терпение.  
\- Сядь.  
Люк сел, придерживая на плечах одеяло. В библиотеке было прохладно. Аш подался вперед, прижимая реплику к спинке дивана. Его губы коснулись губ Люка. Зеленые глаза реплики изумленно расширились.  
\- Аш…  
\- Молчи.  
Его пальцы дотронулись до полураскрытых губ реплики, а горячие губы поцеловали лоб. Люк вздохнул и запустил пальцы в красные волосы. Боль отступала, вместо этого приходило возбуждение. Аш целовал его так долго, что Люк перестал ориентироваться во времени. Он осторожно дотрагивался до тела своего оригинала и чувствовал его напряжение; Аш позволил ему расстегнуть свою куртку. Но стоило только реплике попробовать расстегнуть пояс Аша, как тот мгновенно отстранился.  
\- Что, перестало болеть? – хрипло спросил он.  
\- Перестало, - растерянно ответил Люк.  
Аш встал с дивана и подошел к окну.  
\- Похоже, отсутствие мозга – это заразно.  
\- Это ты к чему сейчас сказал? – нахмурился тот.  
\- Твое отсутствие разума плавно переходит ко мне. И это ужасно.  
\- Ну, знаешь ли… если я – твой реплика, значит у меня есть свойства оригинала, то есть это не моя вина, что у меня нет разума, а истинно твой дефект.  
\- И какого черта я терплю все то, что ты говоришь? – сам себя вслух спросил Аш, садясь на подоконник. Лучи заката били ему в спину и скрывали выражение его лица. Растрепавшиеся волосы он приводить в порядок не спешил.  
Люк пожал плечами. Аш себе никогда не изменяет.  
\- Ты извинился тогда перед Наталией?  
Аш склонил голову набок и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Да. Ты, я смотрю, домой идти не спешишь сегодня.  
\- Тиа ушла, - просто сказал Люк. – И Гай ушел.  
\- Что-то часто они тебя оставляют, - лениво произнес бог-генерал.  
\- Возможно, - не поддался на провокацию реплика.  
Солнце село, и в комнате стало темно. Какое-то время они сидели в темноте и молчали.  
\- Ты не спишь? – нарушил тишину Аш, вставая.  
\- Я хочу выпить.  
Аш саркастически ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ну хорошо.  
Люк не знал, что делать дальше. Выпить, однозначно. Но поцелуи Аша возбуждали его, и ни о чем, кроме него, он думать не мог. Но Тиа он любил, и все эти события выбивали его из колеи. Тиа и Гай считали, что ему лучше посидеть дома, пока они заняты, чтобы не провоцировать головную боль. Это сильно напоминало семилетнее заточение в особняке, где он вырос, и было неприятно. Почему голос Тиа не действовал на него так, как голос Аша? Что будет, если поцелуи перестанут снимать боль, Люк старался не думать.  
Аш вернулся с несколькими бутылками вина и бокалами.  
\- Не знал, что ты выпить любишь.  
\- Теперь знаешь. И я не то чтобы люблю… в общем, наливай.  
Бог-генерал изогнул красные брови в притворном удивлении.  
Люк сделал глоток. Вино было отменным. Аш положил ноги в сапогах на край низкого столика. Он сидел напротив реплики, и как бы иногда Люк не хотел встречаться с его взглядом, но это было неизбежно.  
\- Что ж ты молчишь? Раньше не замолкал.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я тебя развлекал?  
\- Не хочешь – не надо. Я тебя заставлять не буду.  
Люк, глядя на него, внезапно заметил, что цвет волос Аша почти совпадает с цветом вина в бокале. Красиво.  
\- Я бы хотел, чтобы ты рассказал мне о Наталии, если ты не против.  
\- Что именно?  
\- Что-нибудь… общее.  
\- Она в последнее время часто говорит о тебе.  
\- Жалко, что она уехала.  
Это немного детское «жалко» вместо «жаль» вызвало раздражение.  
\- Она уехала вовремя. Объяснять, что именно я с тобой делаю, мне пока что не хочется.  
\- Сложная ситуация, - согласился Люк. – Кстати, я не знал, что у тебя бывает отпуск.  
\- «Альбиор» на ремонте. Гинджи говорит, что нужен месяц, чтобы его починить.  
Хоть Аш и не любил сидеть без дела, но узкое пространство кабины «Альбиора» не давало ему вытянуть ноги. И, месяц пролетав по делам, он не испытывал уже такого сильного желания оказаться в кабине снова. Люк, нисколько не смущаясь, доливал себе остатки вина. Надо же, как воду пьет. Аш пожалел, что располагал только воспоминаниями реплики о прошлом и не имел возможности знать, о чем он думает сейчас.  
\- Как я понимаю, одной бутылкой ты не ограничишься.  
\- Это правда.  
После второй бутылки он отложил одеяло. Аш надеялся, что у его копии нет привычки блевать на ковер после попойки, и еще несколько раз сходил за вином. Постепенно из зеленых глаз Люка уходила осмысленность, речь становилась все веселее. Веселый реплика был, на взгляд Аша, лучше унылого, но вот пьяный… это было странно. Хотя рассказывать разные истории из жизни у него хорошо получалось. Всегда происходило так, что сначала Люк пытался разговорить бога-генерала с переменным успехом; если он чувствовал, что шансы преуспеть в этом невелики, он начинал говорить сам.  
Но и бесконечно говорить он не мог. Бросив взгляд в темное окно, он удивленно сказал:  
\- Уже так поздно! А я и не заметил. Аш, ты спать не хочешь?  
\- Наверное, уже пора, - Аш встал и постарался осторожно обойти лежащие бутылки, чтобы не споткнуться.  
\- А мне тут спать? Диван такой жесткий…  
Аш вздохнул.  
\- Пойдем, я тебе другое место покажу. Одеяло возьми.  
Люк, пытаясь не упасть, встал и недолго подержался за спинку дивана. Перед глазами все поплыло, и он пошатнулся.  
\- Алкоголик ты, - беззлобно заметил Аш.  
\- А сам-то, - вяло отозвался Люк, оторвавшись от спинки. Бог-генерал побрел вглубь библиотеки и толкнул неприметную дверь.  
\- О, у тебя даже потайная спальня есть, - Люк с интересом заглянул ему через плечо.  
\- Сплю тут, когда не хочу будить Наталию, - доверительно поведал Аш. Реплика все же споткнулся и рухнул на кровать. Аш снова вздохнул.  
\- Разденься хотя бы.  
\- А ты где спать будешь?  
\- На диван пойду.  
Аш решил, что в таком состоянии до своей спальни он доберется в лучшем случае на четвереньках. Позориться не хотелось. Люк стянул плащ и ботинки и свернулся калачиком под одеялом.  
Вспомнив, что в бутылке еще оставалось вино, Аш вернулся. Через некоторое время он совершенно забыл про своего реплику и выпил в одиночку целую бутылку. Поворочавшись на диване, он с неудовольствием заметил, что тот действительно жесткий. Удивившись тому, что он не спит в кровати, он встал и, держась за стеллажи, направился в спальню. В кровати уже кто-то спал, и Аш, раздевшись, рефлекторно прижал к себе теплое тело, мгновенно засыпая.

 

Люк проснулся поздно утром. Что-то давило на него. Еле разлепив глаза, он попытался повернуться. Не тут-то было: кто-то перекинул через него руку. Люк навел резкость на красном пятне. Ах да, это же волосы Аша. Шестеренки в его голове начали вращение. Он в одной кровати с Ашем! Люк быстро попытался вспомнить вчерашний день. Сначала у него болела голова, и он совершенно не знал, что с этим делать и куда себя деть. Рука Аша не помогала, и он стал целовать Люка. Очень возбуждающе целовать. Стоп-стоп, но почему тогда… Люк приподнял одеяло и задумался. Почему тогда Аш… обнажен? Вроде бы ничего не болит, хотя должно ли болеть, Люк не знал. Выпил он вчера много, и память не желала освежаться, а разум выдавал совсем уж нездоровые варианты. Аш заворочался и что-то пробормотал, крепче обнимая реплику. Люку стало резко нехорошо: утреннее возбуждение заключило его в свои объятия покрепче оригинала. Он попытался думать о Тиа, но голова ответила на эти жалкие попытки вспышкой боли. Обведя мутным взглядом маленькую спальню, он увидел разбросанную одежду Аша. Его горячее тело, прижимавшееся так крепко, выбивало из головы все связные мысли. Воображение услужливо напомнило о ногах Аша. Люку стало не хватать воздуха. Уже не думая о том, что он может разбудить его, реплика снова сделал попытку встать.  
\- Бездна тебя побери, что ты все шевелишься?.. – начиная просыпаться, раздраженно пробормотал Аш.  
\- Встать хочу, а ты мне мешаешь!  
\- Да ты же меня всю ночь за волосы дергал, и еще я претензии от тебя слышу? – недовольный бог-генерал прищурился.  
Люку удалось сесть на кровати. Главное, чтобы Аш ничего не увидел.  
\- Ты всегда, что ли, голый спишь?  
Аш повернулся на спину и наконец открыл глаза.  
\- Всегда. Тебя что-то не устраивает?  
\- Ты же на диване спать собирался.  
\- Он жесткий.  
Люк некстати вспомнил, что Аш во сне произносил имя принцессы. Но возбуждение от этого не пропало. Почему его не смущает, что он спал голый со своей копией? Или он еще не окончательно проснулся? Люк еще не видел его таким расслабленным. Что будет, если еще сильнее растрепать эти кроваво-красные волосы? Как он отреагирует, если его внезапно поцеловать? Закроются ли эти зеленые глаза, молчаливо разрешая продолжить, или будут испепелять его взглядом? Дотронутся ли до его щеки эти пальцы, такие мягкие без перчаток, или эти руки оттолкнут его? А эти губы – разрешит ли он целовать себя или сам захочет подарить поцелуй? Смутившись, Люк отвернулся. Но влечения к своему оригиналу в себе он истребить не мог. Чувствует ли что-то Аш, когда целует его? Или просто занес эти поцелуи в список своих обязанностей? Миллионы вопросов возникали и пропадали в голове Люка, и он не успевал даже в полной мере осознать их. Ясно было одно: Аш наверняка на них не ответит. Влечение ли это или что-то большее? Но ведь Тиа он любит. Можно ли любить двух людей в равной степени? Особенно если один похож на тебя, как близнец? Но Аш не его брат, а Люк всего лишь его копия, ставшая независимой на некоторое время. Утро – пора обострения таких мыслей.  
Люк неожиданно протянул руку и, потянув не ожидавшего таких действий Аша за прядь волос, коснулся его губ.  
\- Ты! Что ты делаешь?! – страшным шепотом пробормотал Аш, вцепившись Люку пальцами в плечи.  
\- Я хочу целовать тебя. Тебе не нравится? – кротко ответил Люк, не опуская взгляд.  
\- Я не могу так просто этому относиться, как ты!  
\- Разве я так просто смотрю на это?.. Ты ошибаешься. Я стал зависеть от тебя и не заметил, что стал любить.  
Лицо Аша стремительно багровело от гнева.  
\- Ты путаешь зависимость и любовь!  
\- В конце все равно один и тот же результат, - упрямо ответил Люк, не отпуская длинные красные пряди волос.  
\- Мне не все равно! Ты хочешь целовать меня потому, что у тебя болит голова.  
\- Это только половина правды. Неужели тебе неприятно целовать меня? Можешь называть это как угодно; я не прошу тебя измениться. Я уже не могу себя сдерживать. Я чудовищно люблю тебя. Извращенно люблю, если тебе угодно.  
Аш закрыл глаза.  
\- Почему все это происходит с утра и со мной? Мне просто снится очередной кошмар.  
\- Это не кошмар! – вспылил Люк, вскакивая с кровати. – Утро, вечер – какая разница?!  
Бог-генерал молчал, и после ухода реплики долго и бездумно смотрел в потолок. Что он чувствует к своей копии? Этот идиот ушел, а ведь голова у него явно болела. Чего он хочет? Ему мало любви Тиа? Лгать себе Аш не любил. Поцелуи возбуждали его. Ему приходилось сдерживать себя, чтобы не позволить лишнего. Хотя он вообще-то блондинок любил. Наталию любил. А реплика… это реплика. 

 

Аш нашел Люка ближе к вечеру на том самом месте возле обрыва, куда они так неудачно упали. Точнее, бог-генерал, падая, потянул за собой свою копию.  
\- Чего пришел? – хмуро спросил Люк, не оборачиваясь. – Решил мне очередное одолжение сделать?  
\- Почему ты так решил? – недоуменно спросил Аш, присаживаясь напротив Люка.  
\- Потому что ты всегда так делаешь.  
\- Смотри на меня, - приказал Аш. Этому властному голосу невозможно было не подчиниться. – Может, ты бы хоть у меня спрашивал, а не строил догадки?  
\- Ты все время злишься.  
\- Тебе этот факт не мешал целовать меня. Смотри мне в глаза, Люк.  
Реплика угрюмо уставился на бога-генерала. По имени назвал, надо же. Цветы расцветут посреди осени.  
\- Таких одолжений, как ты это назвал, я никому бы не стал делать. Если ты утверждаешь, что знаешь мой характер, то должен знать и такие простые вещи тоже.  
\- Ты еще скажи, что внезапно воспылал ко мне чувствами.  
\- Ты – это не все остальные. Ты и Наталия – это совсем другое. Я люблю Наталию. Но я постоянно думаю о тебе. И это не потому, что мы связаны или я тебя ненавижу. И меня волнуют твои головные боли. Если бы мне это так не нравилось – разве я сидел бы с тобой?  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Да все ты знаешь, идиотом не прикидывайся.  
\- Может, я и есть идиот, - Люк подтянул колени к груди и положил на них голову.  
\- Болит?..  
\- Болит. А про Наталию ты говоришь так, как будто я заставляю тебя выбирать. Я люблю Тиа. Но меня влечет к тебе тоже.  
Аш дотронулся до лба реплики ладонью. Даже через перчатку он чувствовал его жар. Люк закрыл глаза. Ощущать эти прикосновения так приятно…  
\- Сними перчатки, - попросил Люк. Головная боль стала усиливаться. Связные мысли исчезали.  
\- Знаешь, как это – когда болит голова? Что-то говорить или о чем-то думать – все причиняет боль. Каждое движение, каждая мелочь. Как бы ни лег – все болит; постоянно болит, чудовищно болит. Лучше бы это была какая-нибудь рана – она заживает рано или поздно. А эта боль незаметна, и в чем-то это хорошо. Например, я могу заверить Тиа или Гая, что все в порядке. Только ты и Джейд могут знать правду. Ты – потому что мы связаны, а некромант – потому что проницателен. Твои глаза меня разоблачают; его взгляд словно потрошит мою голову. Я – словно не я в такие периоды. Я никому еще не рассказывал об этом. Кроме тебя.  
Аш медленно стащил перчатку и снова положил ладонь на лоб реплики.  
\- Мне страшно, что я могу исчезнуть, как тогда, когда мое тело стало хрупким из-за гипер-резонанса. Я ничего не могу с этим сделать; я никому не могу позволить увидеть себя в таком состоянии, понимаешь? Однажды я подумал, что если эти боли продолжатся, мне придется попросить кого-то убить меня. Но потом эти приступы проходят, и я хочу жить, как никто никогда не хотел. Меня пугает мысль о смерти, но это не значит, что я смог бы любить кого-то другого – если бы ты не мог снимать мою боль, а кто-то другой.  
Люк никогда не заменял мысленно Тиа на Аша и наоборот; он любил их и разъединял. Глядя на волосы Мистиальки, он не думал о волосах бога-генерала; и осознание того, что его любовь к ней так же сильна, как и чувства к своему оригиналу, угнетало его.  
\- Я запутался, - тихо продолжил он. – Я не знаю, что мне делать.  
\- Зато я знаю. Сиди до тех пор, пока не перестанет болеть.  
\- Тебе же неудобно так руку держать.  
\- Меч держать тяжелее. Если хочешь, пойдем ко мне. Сидеть здесь не очень комфортно.  
Аш чувствовал свою беспомощность: врага из плоти и крови можно было уничтожить, а чужую боль – нет. Он бы предпочел убивать противников весь день, чем смотреть на несчастного реплику. Аш Кровавый хорошо умеет только одно: убивать. С Наталией гнев и жажду крови постоянно приходилось держать в узде. Она такая хрупкая, его любовь; ей нельзя рассказывать о том, что он чувствует, когда победа остается за ним. Когда он после семи лет увидел ее и Люка, он ревновал до безумия. Если Наталию он любил еще с детства, когда же он успел так сблизиться со своей копией?..  
Люк не шевелился под его рукой, пережидая приступ боли.  
Когда он настолько сблизился с ним, что мысль о том, чтобы целовать его, стала казаться нормальной? На Эльдранте, когда Люк выбил меч из его руки, он уже не ненавидел его. Конечно, если бы Аш до этого не сдерживал армию один, реплика бы никогда не одержал верх в поединке. Если бы не сила Лореляй, фононы, из которых состояло тело копии, рассеялись через месяц-другой. Но, когда Аш «умер», а тело Люка стало распадаться, объединения не произошло – вместо этого бог-генерал «воскрес», а процесс распада тела копии прекратился, и фононы восстановились. Им казалось, что они провисели в золотом свечении Лореляй несколько мгновений; а когда они очнулись на поляне с мерцающими цветами, оказалось, что прошло два года. Они не стали единым существом; сила Лореляй выкинула их на разных краях долины Татару.  
Хотя, наверное, это неважно, с каких пор стали возникать такие мысли. Важно, что делать с последствиями.  
\- Пойдем, а то становится холодно.  
Люк неохотно открыл глаза.  
\- Куда?..  
\- Ко мне. Мне нужно, чтобы ты был здоров к завтрашнему утру. Мне не с кем мечом махать. Обычные люди быстро выдыхаются.  
Реплика поднялся и выжидательно смотрел на бога-генерала.  
\- Ты умеешь мотивировать, - невесело усмехнулся он. – Я лучше обычных людей?  
\- Ты ведь, так сказать, плоть от плоти моей. Это многое объясняет.  
\- Мм, еще бы. Но я еще так немного посижу, хорошо? Как-то… непонятно болит…  
Аш стянул другую перчатку и погладил реплику по волосам. Он не жалел его, он хотел помочь так, чтобы была польза от его действий или поступков. Его пальцы погладили Люка по щеке и легонько прикоснулись к губам. Люк уткнулся лицом в одежды бога-генерала. Аш неловко погладил его по спине. Что с ним делать, с этим болезненным состоянием? Целовать?.. Он за плечи развернул реплику и коснулся губами уголка его рта.  
\- Горячие, - тихо сказал Люк. – Твои губы такие горячие…  
\- Что ты со мной делаешь? – пробормотал Аш. – Почему я хочу целовать тебя? Почему я думаю о тебе? Наверное, Лореляй скинул меня с этого проклятого Эльдранта без страховки. Я ведь совсем c ума сошел.  
\- Не думай ни о чем, - прошептал Люк, целуя своего оригинала. – Это все упрощает. Не закрывай глаза, Аш. Смотри на меня. Ведь я – это ты, и наоборот.  
\- Ты ведь так доказывал мне, что мы разные.  
\- Ты знаешь, что я имел ввиду.  
Аш смотрел в глаза реплики, когда целовал его, и когда расстегнул первую пуговицу на его белом плаще. Пальцы Люка ерошили красную копну волос, в нетерпении дергали пряжки на одежде. Облачение бога-генерала поползло на землю, усыпанную пожелтевшими листьями – прямо на белый плащ.  
Голова болела просто безумно, и Люку казалось, что если он не успеет дотронуться до Аша, то голова разлетится от внутреннего напряжения на множество осколков. Нужно успеть дотронуться губами до его тела прежде, чем наступит смерть от боли; дотрагиваться еще и еще, чтобы он закрывал глаза, скрывая под веками безумные зеленые омуты, чтобы его руки успели уничтожить боль своими прикосновениями, чтобы иметь возможность обмануть себя, что все это может длиться вечно.  
\- Аш… у меня мазь есть, для рук…  
\- Боишься?  
\- Просто используй ее, - Люк постарался сдержать нервный смех.  
Боль была неизбежной. Но по сравнению с тем, как болела голова, это были мелочи. Боль, которую невольно причинял ему Аш, можно было прекратить при необходимости; головная боль не поддавалась контролю Люка – все зависело от прикосновений бога-генерала.  
Его голос сводил Аша с ума. Это низкое, хриплое "Ах" заставляло забыть обо всем. Люк, тоже не контролируя себя, то и дело дергал Аша за волосы.  
\- Для Тиа ты тоже так стонешь? - попытался сделать попытку не сойти с ума Аш.  
\- С Наталией ты тоже так груб? - хрипло ответил Люк, запрокидывая голову.  
Аш сдался. Его губы жадно целовали белую шею реплики; тот в ответ от наслаждения выпускал из пальцев тяжелые красные пряди волос, и Аш чувствовал почти физическое разочарование. Руки Люка заскользили по напряженному телу, и Аш не выдержал.  
\- Люк, бездна тебя забери, да подержи ты мои проклятые волосы!  
\- Тебе не нравится, когда я до тебя дотрагиваюсь?  
\- Да что ты все время не делаешь, что я тебе говорю, бестолковое создание?  
Люк мстительно дернул красные пряди и собрался съязвить, но Аш уже не мог себя сдерживать. На его лице отразилось такое удовольствие, что Люк притянул его к себе, наматывая волосы себе на запястья, и жадно приник к губам партнера. Зеленые глаза теряли осмысленность; чувствуя это, Аш зажмурился.  
\- Покажи мне истинного себя, - прошептал Люк. - Покажи мне любую свою сторону.  
\- Тебе не больно?..  
\- Уже не больно.  
Неужели все, что нужно было для Аша - это касаться этого горячего тела, кусать эти уже припухшие, покрасневшие губы, царапать эту светлую кожу и слушать эти вздохи, которые выметали сознание из головы начисто? Ведь смотреть на реплику - это то же самое, что смотреть в зеркало. Но вместе с тем все гораздо сложнее.  
\- Ты не хочешь в другой позе?  
\- Нет... я хочу видеть твое лицо. Хотя... я все же хочу по-другому.  
Аш слишком расслабился, и Люк без труда повалил его на спину. Красные длинные волосы разметались по черному плащу.  
\- Но так ты теряешь возможность дергать меня за волосы, - с улыбкой заметил он.  
\- Немного времени я смогу потерпеть.  
Короткие рыжие прядки прилипли к влажному лицу реплики. Сильные пальцы слегка сжали сосок.  
\- Быстрее, - пробормотал Аш. - Ты сводишь меня с ума!  
\- Так же, как и ты меня.  
Люк двигался в быстром ритме, придерживая руки Аша на своих бедрах. С пересохших губ красноволосого сорвался стон.  
\- Если ты продолжишь так стонать, я буду не в силах тебя долго истязать.  
\- У нас есть целый день, не так ли?  
\- О, - Люк прогнулся в спине. - Конечно. Но я хочу сидя, так что вставай. И я подергаю тебя за волосы.  
Аш, сбросив с себя рыжего, прижал его к дереву. Лаская руками Люка, он слегка укусил его за плечо.  
\- За шею, - хрипло произнес Люк, глядя на Аша затуманенными глазами. - Укуси меня за шею...  
Аш повиновался, и Люк в изнеможении закрыл глаза. Это было слишком хорошо. Когда Аш отстранился, реплика уронил ему на плечо голову.  
\- Быстрее, - горячий шепот вливался в ухо. - Я хочу быстрее, я хочу чувствовать тебя еще сильнее...  
Его руки соскользнули с влажной спины Аша, и тогда он сцепил их в замок, прижимаясь к тому так крепко, как только мог.  
Ритм сбивался, становясь более резким и рваным; Люк, от последнего сильного толчка запрокинувший голову, нашел непослушными губами сухие губы Аша.  
\- Ну же, - прямо в них прошептал Люк, ловя вздох Аша.  
Через несколько мгновений их стоны слились в один. Все еще дрожащий от испытанного чувства Люк судорожно вцепился пальцами в чужие плечи. Аш старался выровнять сбитое дыхание, и его сердце стучало так сильно, что Люку казалось, что у них одно сердце на двоих. Он поморщился, когда попытался сесть.  
\- Откуда у тебя эта мазь?..  
\- Полтора месяца назад я ободрал себе руки, и Тиа дала мне ее. Я положил ее в карман и вспомнил только сегодня…  
Они дождались заката и, кое-как натянув одежду, пошли в особняк бога-генерала.

 

Теперь распорядок дня изменился. С утра и до обеда Аш третировал Люка за особняком спаррингами, после обеда они гуляли в парке, а вечером Аш садился читать или занимался делами. Люк устраивался рядом и все чаще опускал голову на плечо своего оригинала. Спал он в маленькой спальне в библиотеке вместе с Ашем. Его оригинал был идеальным соседом по кровати: редко ворочался и почти сразу засыпал, чего нельзя было сказать про реплику.  
Вечером Люк становился свидетелем потрясающего действа под названием «раздевание бога-генерала». Не обращая внимания на его взгляды, Аш неторопливо стягивал левую перчатку, затем правую. Потом медленно расстегивалась куртка и рубашка. Аш садился на край кровати и стягивал с ног, которые так впечатлили реплику, сапоги-чулки. К концу этого раздевания у Люка уже начинала сдвигаться крыша. Он тянул к себе Аша, мешая тому снимать облегающие штаны, и слушал, зажмурившись, его ругательства.  
Поцелуи, которыми его щедро одаривал Аш, опьяняли сильнее вина. От них кружилась голова, но не болела. Боль все реже беспокоила его; можно было сосредоточиться полностью на своем оригинале, любящем доминировать. Смотреть на то, как он снимает с себя одежду, можно было бесконечно.  
Один раз Люк попросил Аша завязать ему глаза.  
\- Зачем? Не хочешь на меня смотреть?  
\- Просто завяжи. Если так сильно будет не нравится – снимешь.  
\- Следующим твоим желанием, думаю, будет привязывание к кровати.  
\- Нет. – Люк наматывал на палец прядь красных волос, заставляя бога-генерала наклониться к своему лицу. – Я такое не люблю.  
\- Хочется верить, - недовольно ответил Аш, кусая реплику.  
Ленту он нашел в шкафу Наталии. Шелковая и белоснежная, она переливалась в неярком свете спальни. Завязав глаза реплики, Аш критически осмотрел творение рук своих. Что-то в этом было – в том, как Люк замер, выпрямив спину, и как непроизвольно приоткрылись его губы в ожидании поцелуя.  
\- Ты видишь сквозь нее?  
\- Нет, она плотная.  
\- Хорошо, - тихо сказал Аш. Его ладони заскользили по чужому телу, так похожему на его собственное. Беспомощность Люка возбуждала. Он не видел Аша и мог только поворачивать голову на шорох простыней, и это было восхитительно. Реплика провел языком по своим губам и откинул голову назад, давая возможность Ашу кусать себя за шею. 

 

Эти отношения были обречены с самого начала, и осознание этого заставляло бога-генерала и его реплику еще дольше любить друг друга, до самого рассвета; целоваться так жадно, как будто каждый поцелуй был последним; обнимать друг друга так крепко, как будто это могло сделать их одним целым.  
\- Аш, мы со вчерашнего утра ничего не ели…  
\- Иди на кухню.  
\- Но я слышал, что ты любишь готовить, - Люк потряс его плечо. – Не вздумай засыпать, когда я с тобой разговариваю.  
\- Откуда такие дикие слухи? Я бог-генерал, бездна тебя забери! - Аш демонстративно повернулся лицом к стене, кутаясь в одеяло.  
\- Жестокий ты.  
\- Не буду готовить. Я устал.  
\- Ну, как хочешь. Неужели тебе есть не хочется?  
\- Не хочется, - Аш действительно хотел спать, и ни до чего ему уже не было дела.  
Люк оделся и спустился на кухню. Было уже поздно, и прислуга давно спала. На кухне он нашел только фрукты. Аш, наверное, тоже не отказался бы, и Люк взял с собой несколько плодов. Его оригинал спал, и реплика решил посидеть в библиотеке. Жаль, что тут не было балкона – небо такое красивое, хотя ветер уже холодный. Все кажется захватывающим, когда ничего не болит. Хоть Аш и думает, что реплика просто использует его в качестве нового, заведомо снимающего боль лекарства, на самом деле все не совсем так. Желание видеть свой оригинал и иметь возможность дотронуться до него, - вот так просто взять его за руку или притянуть к себе за длинные волосы, - не утихало. Люк понимал, что должен чувствовать себя виноватым, но чувства к Ашу все вытесняли. Пожалуй, даже если бы богу-генералу пришло в голову привязать свою копию к кровати, он бы не сопротивлялся. Сопротивление вообще было невозможно в принципе.  
Но все закончится с приездом Наталии. Тиа и Гай вернутся примерно в то же время. Захочет ли Аш продолжать эти странные отношения, похожие на затянувшуюся агонию? Но даже он будет не в силах разорвать ту нить, которая их связывала.  
Тиа иногда завязывала ему глаза, но он всегда знал, что она будет делать. Аш был непредсказуем; от каждого его прикосновения Люк вздрагивал и заводился еще больше. Глаза Аша прожигали его насквозь – таким вожделеющим был этот зеленый взгляд. Он часто хмурился, а ночью, во сне, его лицо разглаживалось и было таким спокойным, что Люк не мог удержаться и целовал его закрытые веки и сомкнутые губы, пока бог-генерал не просыпался, не слишком радостный. На спаррингах он был безжалостен, вымещая на своей реплике утренний негатив и дурной характер; тело Люка хранило эти воспоминания в виде синяков, ушибов и порезов. Казалось, он хочет отыграться за тот момент, когда Люк выбил из его руки меч.  
Когда они оставались наедине и после резких движений некоторые порезы открывались и кровоточили, Аш водил по ним горячим языком, доводя Люка до оргазма. Голова перестала болеть еще тогда, в самый первый их раз возле обрыва, и, казалось, нет смысла в этих ночных поцелуях и прикосновениях. Но, раз начав, они не могли остановиться. Люк понимал, что это ненадолго, эта хрупкая идиллия, и что он не будет просыпаться каждое утро и видеть на подушке рядом растрепанные красные волосы; но так хотелось…  
Нужно спать, пока безрадостные мысли не одолели окончательно. Люк расстегнул плащ, стянул его с плеч и перекинул через руку. В такое время можно шуметь – Аш не проснется. Когда Люк спросил у него, почему он не просыпается от каждого шороха, имея профессиональную военную подготовку, бог-генерал криво улыбнулся и ответил, что до этого его сражения и прочее не выматывало так, как ночи любви. Люк фыркнул. Ну да, как же. Почему-то на ум приходил другой ответ – Аш знал, что от реплики не исходит угрозы, и поэтому мог спокойно спать. Люк осторожно потрогал шею. В последний раз Аш довольно сильно укусил его. Но это не страшно, все равно вся его одежда имеет высокий воротник. Немного неудобно, когда именно эта часть тела такая чувствительная - постоянно приходится по возможности избегать чужих прикосновений, но ведь постоянно быть в таком напряжении невозможно. Высокий воротник спасает Люка от неловких ситуаций, и это так хорошо. Но от чувств к своему оригиналу он его не спасет.  
Кровать в маленькой комнате была в самый раз для одного человека и тесноватой для двоих. Люк, раздевшись, прижался к спящему Ашу. Хоть одеял и было два, но засыпать, касаясь бога-генерала, было приятно. Его тело было всегда горячим, а руки – прохладными. Будут ли они видеться еще? Как это будет происходить? Воображение немедленно нарисовало следующую картину: они занимаются любовью в кладовке, вздрагивая от малейшего шороха, и так до тех пор, пока все эти встречи не опротивеют. Как-то Люк совсем не мог представить Аша в такой ситуации, и против воли, несмотря на драматичность воображаемого момента, реплика хихикнул. Что за ерунда лезет в голову. Но отказаться насовсем от этих жадных поцелуев, от этого почти ритуального раздевания и горящего взгляда не представлялось возможным. Да, он жил как-то без всего этого, но после того, что произошло, будет так сложно жить так, как будто ничего и не было – этих красных волос, кончики которых так приятно целовать, этих рук, которые бесстыдно изучали его тело, этих мгновений, когда они лежат, обнявшись, стараясь унять бешеное сердцебиение после любовного поединка.  
Он и так стал ближе к Ашу, в глубине души сомневаясь, что его оригинал позволит обращаться с собой так свободно. Настолько, что, когда Люк попросит его не снимать перчатки и эти чулки, мечту фетишиста, он согласится. И разрешит дергать себя за волосы – раньше Люк всегда думал, что он терпеть не может, когда кто-то к ним прикасается, а оказалось, что волосы Аша – как шея Люка с одной лишь разницей, что копия скрывал ее, в то время как Аш выставлял напоказ. Что ж, это самая лучшая стратегия – никто не обращает внимания на то, что находится прямо перед глазами.  
Нужно перестать думать об этом и заснуть. Ведь продолжить можно и завтра…  
Люк проснулся оттого, что одеяло соскользнуло на пол. Лежать, раскинув руки, так хорошо… Что-то не так. Аша рядом не было, странно. Люк, закутавшись в одеяло, босыми ногами прошлепал к выходу. Но и в библиотеке никого не было. Растерявшись, он переоделся и решил спуститься вниз. На первом этаже он услышал голос Наталии и хриплый со сна голос Аша.  
\- Я так рада, что все хорошо! И мне так не хватало тебя… ты был так занят, у меня не было возможности часто докучать тебе…  
\- Для тебя у меня всегда есть время.  
\- Ты не выспался? У тебя усталый вид…  
\- Просто ты так рано приехала, а я лег поздно.  
Люк лихорадочно взъерошил волосы. Будет ужасно, если он увидит их. Наталия будет что-то спрашивать, но что ей ответить? Если бы можно было заранее придумывать ответы… Но теперь нет времени ни на них, ни на мысли о дальнейших встречах со своим оригиналом. Все закончилось относительно неплохо. Люк, вспомнив, что Аш как-то показал ему потайной выход из особняка, принял решение уйти. Так будет лучше. Он не может причинить боль Наталии. К тому же, заставлять Аша выбирать одно из двух изначально не было его целью. Это же … глупо. Тиа скоро вернется.  
Никем не замеченный, Люк выбрался из особняка и благополучно попал домой. Самый разгар осени, еще жарко и не холодно, и солнце еще греет своими лучами, а красные листья почти такого же цвета, как волосы Аша. Люк закусил губу. Главное, что голова перестала болеть. Да, нужно не думать больше ни о чем.  
Радостная Тиа давала ему новые лекарства целую неделю, и он смог с чистой совестью сказать, что оно подействовало. Что на самом деле было причиной, или, вернее, кто был устранителем головной боли, Люк решил не говорить. Гай, смеясь, заметил, что Люк стал агрессивнее в их спаррингах. Аш не щадил его во время тренировок, в отличие от Гая. Главное - улыбаться. Тогда кажется, что все в порядке.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - шептал он Тиа, стискивая ее в своих объятиях. – Очень сильно люблю.  
Ведь это же правда. О том, что он любит Аша, не нужно говорить. 

 

Через неделю Тиа отправила его за покупками. Засмотревшись на странные фрукты, Люк потерял бдительность. Кто-то резко дернул его за руку, втаскивая в узкий переулок.  
\- Зачем ты пришел? – Люк уперся спиной в стену.  
Аш хмыкнул.  
\- Ты сбежал.  
\- Мне нужно было остаться? Или все рассказать?  
\- Это уже неважно.  
\- Мне больно – ты это хотел услышать?  
\- Я вообще не хотел ничего слушать, - разозлился Аш. – Решил узнать, что с твоей головой!  
\- Все в порядке. Мог бы и связаться со мной. Тебе не стоило приходить.  
\- Не льсти себе. Я здесь не ради тебя.  
\- Я и не сомневался, - криво улыбнулся Люк.  
Нужно просто не смотреть на своего оригинала, тогда легче думать и продолжать разговор. Пока не встречаешься с ним взглядом, можно верить собственным словам.  
Аш прищурился.  
\- Люк, смотри мне в глаза.  
Это то, чему невозможно сопротивляться. Это невыносимо. Бог-генерал костяшкой пальца заставил Люка поднять голову. Взгляд реплики жадно шарил по лицу Аша. Зеленые глаза требовали ответа.  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь? – безнадежно произнес он. – Ты знаешь, что я хочу касаться тебя, но мне ты никогда ничего подобного не говорил. Заскучал по мне? Может, у тебя снова отпуск, и ты не знаешь, как себя развлечь?  
\- Ты невыносим со своей дурной привычкой самому придумывать ответы. Мне не хватает тебя. Я люблю, как ты улыбаешься по утрам, - Аш большим пальцем провел по губам Люка. – Почему я должен говорить вслух такие очевидные факты? И почему ты все воспринимаешь не так, как я ожидаю?..  
\- Потому что я – не ты.  
Люк потянул на себя красные пряди, чтобы поцеловать Аша.  
\- И это превосходно, - прошептал бог-генерал. – Никогда не убегай от меня.  
\- Никогда ничего не скрывай от меня.  
Люк отстранился и серьезно добавил.  
\- Я люблю Тиа.  
\- Я люблю Наталию, - в тон ему ответил Аш.  
Гай, стоящий за углом, молится о том, чтобы не быть обнаруженным. Он хотел помочь Люку донести покупки, а стал свидетелем чужого разговора. Тиа никогда не должна узнать об этом.


End file.
